sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Mobius Pokémon League
The Mobius Pokemon League is the unofficial Pokemon League of the Planet Mobius. Like all Pokemon Leagues, it has a champion and 4 Elites. Unlike the normal Elite 4, none of them need a specific theme. Rules #The Champion or a higher spot on the Elite 4 can be taken if a player beats the current champion's owner on Pokemon Showdown. #The battles may take place on an RP Page or in chat, however a much more fair thing to do is use Pokemon Showdown, and it is recommended that you use that. #HACKMONS ARE NOT ALLOWED, UNLESS BOTH BATTLERS WISH TO BATTLE USING THEM. #Mobius League will be closed December 1st - February 31st for Winter Break. Trainers from the league can still battle, however it will not be official. The Elite Champion Connor the Wolf Infernape (Zuko) - Close Combat, Earthquake, Flamethrower, Mach Punch Sceptile (Sabre) - Leaf Blade, Leaf Storm, Swords Dance, Dragon Pulse Swampert (Poseiden) - Superpower, Surf, Earthquake, Hidden Power (Fire) Salamence (Salamenace) - Hidden Power (Flying), Dragon Claw, Earthquake, Rock Slide Nidoking (Baragon) - Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Sludge Wave, Earthquake Zangoose (Kratos) - Shadow Claw, Close Combat, Ice Punch, Swords Dance Elite Member #4 Clementine Lé Rosemont Deoxys "DNA" (Attack Form) - Psycho Boost, Focus Blast, Reflect and Extreme Speed Torkoal - Lava Plume, Shell Smash, Earthquake and Eruption Mega Absol "Angel"- Perish Song, Mean Look, Snarl and Shadow Claw Cradily - Hyper Beam, Double Team, Sandstorm and Mega Drain Carracosta - Hydro Pump, Iron Defense, Earth Power and Iron Tail Swellow- Brave Bird, Giga Impact, Roost and Sky Attack Elite Member #3 Rixon the Echidna Darkrai (Darkness) - Dark Void, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Last Resort Infernape (Flame) - Solar Beam, Fire Blast, Blast Burn, Flare Blitz Gallade - Close Comabt, Giga Impact, Strength, Fire Punch Gengar - Pain Split, Destiny Bond, Psychic, Thunder Sceptile - Leaf Storm, Focus Blast, Dragon Pulse, Energy Ball Gliscor - Earthquake, Brick Break, Iron Tail, Stone Edge Elite Member #2 Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami Shiny Typhlosion (Flare) - Eruption, Hidden Power, Focus Blast, Fire Blast Swampert (Hydro) - Earthquake, Waterfall, Ice Punch, Superpower Serperior (Cutter) - Leaf Storm, Hidden Power Ice, Substitute, Glare Staraptor - Brave Bird, Close Combat, Return, U-Turn Tyranitar (Prism) - Stealth Rock, Payback, Superpower, Stone Edge Raichu (Jacob) - Thunderbolt, Hidden Power Ice, Focus Blast, Volt Switch Elite Member #1 Iron Minerzone Shiny Whimsicott - Substitute, Leech Seed, Stun Spore, Encore Dragonite - Substitute, Earthquake, Dragon Tail, Roost Typhlosion - Torment, Substitute, Lava Plume, Protect Breloom - Spore, Substitute, Focus Punch, Seed Bomb Jirachi - Stealth Rock, Iron Head, Body Slam, Wish Sableye - Will-O-Wisp, Toxic, Taunt, Substitute Gym Leaders Gym Leader #8 Ion the Hedgehog Psychic Gym Leader Gothitelle - Psychic, Payback, Dream Eater, Double Team Gallade - Double Team, Brick Break, Calm Mind, Focus Punch Sigilyph - Aerial Ace, Acrobatics, Psyshock, Psychic Espeon - Psybeam, Hyper Beam, Zen Headbutt, Synchronoise Alakazam - Psybeam, Dream Eater, Psychic, Double Team Swoobat - Fly, Psybeam, Stored Power, Dream Eater Gym Leader #7 Eliot the Cat Normal Gym Leader Cinccino - Dig, Thunder Wave, Sing, Retaliate Braviary - Sky Drop, Protect, Superpower, Fly Lopunny - Mirror Coat, Bounce, Strength, Agility Smeargle - Sketch Ursaring - Hammer Arm, Lick, Faint Attack, Slash Snorlax - Psychic, Shadow Ball, Rest, Body Slam Gym Leader #6 Matrix the Hedgehog Electric Gym Leader Jolteon - Charge Beam, Substitute, Heal Bell, Discharge Electrive - Earthquake, Wild Charge, Cross Chop, Ice Punch Magnezone - Magnet Rise, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt, Substitute Galvantula - Bug Buzz, Thunder, Volt Switch, Giga Drain Luxray - Superpower, Ice Fang, Fire Fang, Crunch Manectric - Thunderbolt, Volt Switch, Overheat, Flamethrower Gym Leader #5 Judas the Wolf Fighting Gym Leader Blaziken - Blast Burn, Double Kick, Bulk Up, Shadow Claw Medicham - Drain Punch, Psycho Cut, Hidden Power Ice, Zen Headbutt Scrafty - Dragon Dance, Drain Punch, Crunch, Ice Punch Poliwrath - Hypnosis, Waterfall, Brick Break, Ice Punch Breeloom - Leech Seed, Drain Punch, Giga Drain, Force Palm Lucario - Aura Sphere, Bullet Punch, Dark Pulse, Water Pulse Gym Leader #4 Destiny the Fox Grass Gym Leader Leafeon - Razor Leaf, GrassWhistle, Magical Leaf, Giga Drain Serperior - Vine Whip. Leaf Tornado, Leech Seed, Leaf Blade Venusaur - Sleep Powder, Ingrain, Leaf Storm, Petal Dance Roserade - Absorb, Stun Spore, Mega Drain, Energy Ball Exeggutor - Hypnosis, Seed Bomb, Psyshock, Wood Hammer Liligant - Absorb, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Leech Seed Gym Leader #3 Reens the Hedgehog Water Gym Leader Blastoise - Hydro Pump, Rain Dance, Aqua Tail, Protect Tentacruel - Hydro Pump, Sludge Wave, Poison Jab, Poison Sting Dewgong - Icy Wind, Rest, Aqua Jet, Aqua Tail Krabby - Vice Grip, Stomp, Brine, Crabhammer Mantine - Bounce, Bubblebeam, Aqua Ring, Hydro Pump Jellicent - Water Sport, Water Spout, Night Shade, Omnious Wind Gym Leader #2 Obsidian the Hedgehog Multi-Type Gym Leader Staraptor - Quick Attack, Brave Bird, Whirlwind, Substitute Alakazam - Encore, Substitute, Psychic, Body Slam Rhyperior - Rock Blast, Earthquake, Aqua Tail, Protect Gyrados - Waterfall, Dragon Tail, Substitute, Earthquake Exeggutor - Leech Seed, Stun Spore, Substitute, Rollout Arcanine - Close Combat, Dragon Pulse, Iron Head, Substitute Gym Leader #1 Jet the Dark Dark Gym Leader Mightyena - Crunch, Strength, Fire Fang, Embargo Weavile - Ice Punch, Night Slash, Brick Break, Aerial Ace Houndoom - Flamethrower, Dark Pulse, Thunder Fang, Overheat Bisharp - Psycho Cut, Stealth Rock, Iron Head, Stone Edge Honchkrow - Drill Peck, Night Slash, Steel Wing, Confuse Ray Hydregion - Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Acrobatics, Dark Pulse League Trainers Since all Gym Leader spots are filled, League Trainers has been set up. Like the Elite Four, they can have any pokemon they want. The pokemon cannot be Legendary though. Trainer #1 Bouncer The Hedge-Aroo Ace Trainer Blastoise - Surf, Ice-Beam, Hydro-Pump, Protect Meganium - Leech Seed, Sunny Day, Hyper-Beam, Solar-Beam Tyranitar - Stone Edge, Earthquake, Crunch, Fire Punch Metagross - Meteor Mash, Explosion, Earthquake, Agility (Shiny) Infernape - Flame thrower, Flare Blitz, Close Combat, Fire Punch Hydriegon - Fly, Draco Meteor, Dark Pulse, Fire Blast Trainer #2 Sam the rabbit Ace Trainer Dewott - Tail Whip, Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet (Shiny) Emolga - Thunder Shock, Spark, Double Team, Acrobatics Grovyle - Absorb, Quick Attack, Leaf Blade, Leaf Storm Riolu - Quick Attack, Foresight, Force Palm, Reversal Flareon - Bite, Fire Blade, Fire Spin, Last Resort Sneasel - Fiant Attack, Ice Blade, Metal Blade, Slash Trainer #3 Ace Trainer Thunder Punch the mongoose (a.k.a T.P) Lucario - dragon pulse, poison jab, flash cannon, aura sphere Monferno - flame whieal, flame thrower, Mack punch, flair blitz Arcken - crunch, rock slide, pluck, U-turn Snivy - Leaf storm, leaf blade, attract, dragon tail Aipom - focus punch, swift, double hit, scratch Luxray - zen headbutt, focus energy, thunder, thunder fang Trainer #4 Ace Trainer Dash the Turtle Mawile- sucker punch, Iron head, Astonish,Iron defense Scyther- Fury cutter, Quick attack, Air slash, Razor wind Sneasel- Ice shard, Fury swipes, Metal Claw,Punishment Porygon Z- Hyper beam, Magic coat, Recover, Nasty plot (Shiny) Empoleon- Bubble beam, Hydro pump, Aqua jet, Drill peck Emolga- Electro ball, Spark, Thundershock, Double team History The League was started by Connor the Wolf in an attempt to usurp Ocean of the White Water League from its throne of top - and only - Pokemon League in Mobius. Clementine, an elite four member, defeated the elite four and Champion in Unova, and is the niece of a Professor there. The Professor saw an opening, offered her name, and after watching a few battles, Connor agreed she was right for the spot. Battle RP For non-Showdowners Battle Themes Category:Non-Sonic Content/Crossovers